fan_pretty_curefandomcom-20200223-history
GGPC20
Seikatsu no tame no Yayoi no yume! Watashi wa saitekina moderu ni narimasu! (生活のための弥生の夢！私は最適なモデルになります！ The Yayoi's dream for life! I'll be the best model!) is the 20th episode of the series Go! Gamers Pretty Cure and also is the 652th episode of the pretty cure franchise. Major Events *Shojikina Miki makes her first debut *Yayoi gets her inner glow. *A new transformation sequence is seen. Summary The episode beings with Yayoi and Ki having breakfast, Ki ask what happened with Yayoi, because she looks like sad, Yayoi smile and says that is nothing and Ki says that she is lying, Yayoi says that Ki is so smart and then says that will tell to her, her dream. Ki ask for Yayoi why she never tell it to her and Yayoi asks for Ki why Ki thinks she always dresses like this and Yayoi says is because she likes to be displayed, Yayoi says that Ki is so funny and then says that she do everything to meet with Shojikina Miki and she training her to be "The Second Miki". Ki says that meet someone who can help her while smile. The scene changes to Momoko, Umeko and Aiko doing the dishes while they sing Momoko's second character song. Aiko says Momoko voices is pretty good and Momoko says she learned a little with Ki. Umeko says there's someone at the door, and she's going to open the door. Outside, Yayoi asks for Ki what they are doing in Momoko's house, Ki says to Yayoi be patient. Umeko open the door and Ki greeting Umeko, Umeko asks what they are doing in her house, and Ki says that she want to talk with her mother and Umeko call her mother and Yayoi says that don't believes that Momoko's mother are the second most famous Japanese model after Miki, Momoko asks what is happening and Ki says Hi to Momoko, Momoko says asks what is happening (again). Yayoi asks if Aiko still keep a friendship with Miki, Aiko says that yes and praised Yayoi. Momoko asked who is Miki and Umeko said that a very famous and mother-friendly model. Momoko asked why Mom never told her that and Umeko says that Momoko is always busy playing video games, and never has time to listen to Mom. Ki says that Yayoi wants to meet Miki for her to train her to be a model and bla bla bla, Aiko says that she has not had contact with Miki for a long time, but probably still remembers her and that they could get in touch with Miki and try to perform the Miki. Yayoi dream, Yayoi gave a larger and bright smile and hugged Aiko, and Aiko hugged her back. Aiko says that tomorrow, after the school, she will picking her up at school and then introducing her to Miki, Yayoi thanked her again and asked if she could call there Aiko-chan, Aiko is surprised and says that no one else has ever called her "-chan" The next day, Yayoi was with her two friends and then when Aiko, Umeko, Momoko and Ki arrived to pick her up, Yayoi said goodbye to her friends and went with Aiko and the others. In the studio where Miki was in a cession of photos and when it was over, Miki complained that she was very tired and Aiko said that Miki did not get tired so easy before, Miki smiled at Aiko and hugged her. Aiko said introduced Yayoi to Miki and said that Yayoi wants Miki to train her to be the next Shojikina Miki, Miki was surprised and said it could be, if she was willing to train day and night with few breaks. Yayoi said she was willing to do anything to fulfill her dream, Ki said that seeing how determined Yayoi was filling her with determination. At the end of the day, when Yayoi returned home. Yayoi said that being a model is difficult, Ki said that Miki warned that she would have to work day and night without rest, Yayoi said she would go to her room to sleep, "Good night" - Ki Meanwhile, in Lavender. Virgo says that will make the next attack, Libra says to her say it to Daikirai and no her. Virgo says that she will make the next attack, Libra asks for Virgo after one attack they no will make dual attacks anymore, Virgo says that she can not stand being far from her sister and go away. A few days later (more precisely a week), Miki said that Yayoi could be ready for her first fashion show, Yayoi gave a big, bright smile and hugged Miki, Miki hugged her back and said she did not like hugs very much, Yayoi Stopped hugging Miki and said he would not disappoint her, Miki said that she had not and then smiled at her. Yayoi came home jumping for joy, Ki asked if Yayoi was crazy and Yayoi said she would get her first fashion show and Ki congratulated Yayoi and asked if she had already told Momoko's mother and Yayoi said that not yet, Yayoi asked If Ki wanted to go with her to Momoko's house and Ki said it would be cool and got up and put her video game in her pocket and Ki asked if they could eat anything on the way and Yayoi said that Ki was eating a lot these days, Ki Said it was not funny to be skinny and that it was cool to be a bit chubby. Aiko congratulated Yayoi and asked when it was going to be the fashion show and Yayoi said it was going to be tomorrow, Aiko congratulated Yayoi again and said that she would definitely attend, Ki told Momoko that they had better go too if Lavender wanted to show up there And Momoko nodded. On the night of the show, Ki, Momoko, Aiko and Umeko picked up the front accents. Virgo was just looking at the models that were parading, when will be the Yayoi's time, Virgo appears and said they were just girls exhibited who made no effort and that it was not fair for her to live working and working hard for them to make money using only the body and turned one of the models into A Muchitsujo. Ki said that to stay a week without attacks, of course the moment that was special and they transform into Pretty Cures. Cure Thunder and Cure Mushroom attacks the Muchitsujo together, Cure Thunder makes a thunder falls from the sky and then create her heart arrow. Virgo says that the princess is so angry and then asks why. Cure Thunder shot three arrows on the Muchitsujo and Cure Mushroom says to Thunder calm down, Thunder says that today is a special day for her sister and not going to let Lavender ruin this. Yayoi recognized Ki's voice and attitude and asked if Ki was Cure Thunder all this time, Cure Thunder said she wanted to tell her but Luma would not let her do it, Yayoi said that it did not matter and Ki did not need to hurt her, Cure Thunder kicked the Muchitsujo several times and said she wanted to do it but was hit by Muchitsujo. Virgo said that the princess's sister is upsetting her, Virgo smiled and told Muchitsujo to stop her now. When the Muchitsujo was going to attack Thunder, Yayoi stepped forward to take the damage in place of her sister, Yayoi activated her inner glow. " ", Yayoi became very tired and fell in the arms of Cure Thunder, Cure Thunder thanked her sister and left her lying down, Cure Thunder smiled at Cure Mushroom and told them to get it over, Cure Mushroom agree and they perform Burning Thunder. Virgo just ignored him and returned to Lavender. Time skips after the fashion show, Yayoi and Ki were coming home. Yayoi laughed and Ki asked what she was laughing of, Yayoi said it was nothing and she was just glad to know her sister's secret, Ki told her not to wonder why she would NEVER find out who her teammates, and Yayoi said she did not really know who are her mates, Yayoi asked why the blonde girl was calling her a princess, Ki said she had better not know that for now and the episode ends with the camera rising while Ki and Yayoi continue Talking and a star shines in the sky. Characters Pretty Cures *Momoko Yoshida/Cure Mushroom *Ki Kaminari/Cure Thunder Mascots *Luma (said) Villans *Virgo *Muchitsujo Others *Yayoi Kaminari *Aiko Yoshida *Umeko Yoshida References Trivia Category:Episodes Category:CureLove12 Category:CureLove12Episodes Category:PessoaFamosa Category:PessoaFamosa Episodes Category:Go! Gamers Pretty Cure Category:Go! Gamers Pretty Cure Episodes